


The End

by TheNightFury



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU for 5X13 don't read if you haven't seen it. Arthur and Merlin's thoughts as Arthur is dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> I really hated how the writers handled the episode, don't get me wrong the scenes with Arthur and Merlin where great, but I hated the ending so I decided to play around with it. Enjoy.

Arthur knew he was dying; he looked up at Merlin and could see Merlin knew that as well, but Merlin just refused to accept it.

 

“Please,” Arthur begged weakly as Merlin tried desperately to drag him the rest of the way, “Just hold me.” Tearfully Merlin stopped trying to drag Arthur and collapsed onto the ground clutching Arthur. Merlin looked defeated as he sat their holding Arthur as he died, and it was painful for Arthur to watch. He knew he’d been terrible to Merlin, but finding out that his best friend was a sorcerer had been a shock, Arthur hadn’t known how to process it. Watching Merlin though, showed him how truly loyal Merlin was, and he deserved so much better. 

 

Despite knowing there was nothing they could do, Merlin stubbornly worked to find a way to save Arthur. It was difficult to watch Merlin use magic so freely, and even harder to accept that Merlin had done so for years. But at the same time, Arthur knew in his heart Merlin only did it for him. 

 

“Merlin, I don’t want you to change, I want you to be you,” Arthur whispered. He didn’t want Merlin to change because of him; he wanted Merlin to be Merlin, happy kind, caring, a true friend. Merlin had done so much for him, and he’d been too blind to see it. He owed Merlin everything, and he’d never be able to repay that debt. 

 

“Arthur…” Merlin began looking close to tears, but Arthur needed to say this before it was too late.

 

“Merlin, I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you. I know everything you've done for me… Thank you, for everything.” Darkness filled Arthur’s vision and he knew no more. 

 

______________________________________________________________

Merlin let the tears flow as he watched the canoe carrying Arthur’s body sail away. Merlin sank to his knees, body trembling with sobs, he’d failed, his destiny was over. There would be no Albion, no era of peace, nothing. Everything he’d done had been for nothing. Kilgharrah’s words echoed in Merlin’s mind One day, when Albion needs him, Arthur will rise again. He is the Once and Future King. 

 

Merlin looked up at the boat again as it sailed into Avalon, knowing that if the dragons words where true, than he would wait all of eternity to see his friend again. Not even time would keep him from his king. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

Arthur sighed as he fought through the sea of people making their way down the street. The city was always crazy around Christmas, all the lights and trees lining the streets, the snow lightly falling turning the city into a mystical land. Normally Arthur would stop and marvel at the site, but he was already late for his father’s party, he’d thought it would be quicker to walk than to try and drive the 12 blocks from his apartment to his father’s house, but apparently he’d been wrong. 

 

Arthur glanced around the crowd, freezing when his eyes met someone’s. Arthur wasn’t sure why this man caught his attention; something about him just seemed, familiar. Arthur studied the man’s pale face, trying to figure out why he was so familiar. The man watched Arthur, a hopeful glint in his eyes. After a minute Arthur shook his head and turned away from the man, unable to place who he was. As he walked away Arthur chanced one last glance at the man and caught a look of disappointment in his eyes before he melted into the crowd. 

 

Arthur felt a pang of sadness at the man’s misery, but wasn’t sure why, he knew he’d seen the man before. Arthur glanced down at his watch and sighed before continuing on his way. He’d figure out who that man was later.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of the episode/season 5


End file.
